Post HighSchool Life Still Sucks
by Ilana
Summary: *Chap 2 Fixed* Another daria college fic, but it does have a plot. Roomie Antonia accuses Daria of being a poser, and has a thing for Trent, does Daria still like him or is it just gas? PG-13 cause thats how I always rate my stories
1. 1

Flame flame flame me – I cant' stop it. But give me kudos for at least trying to have Daria stay in charcter  
  
  
  
I don't own anything, except my own characters, settings etc. Duh  
  
#*(**)*)(*@)*@!)*@!)*@!)  
  
Daria had arrived at her dorm, one among many others on the floor. She hadn't bothered bringing any photos or posters to hang on the walls, so she simply put her trunk at the foot of a bed and took out the laptop her parents gave her for a gift before she left.  
  
Setting it up at the desk she and her roommate would have to share, she plugged it in, not bothering to find a phone jack for an internet connection – she never found the point in going online anyway. Opening the generic-typing program, Daria posed her fingers over the keys before realizing she had absolutely nothing to write. Luckily, not much time was wasted before something happened, as her roommate appeared at that very moment.  
  
She huffed in the door, dark blackish purple hair in a braid. After she put down the large dark blue duffel bag, Daria could see dark baggy jeans and a cotton T-shirt with the name of a band on it she had never heard of. The girl had pierced ears, and eyebrow ring, and wore a lot of silver jewelry. Immediately choked by the idea of a social situation, Daria stayed silent in her chair. After sitting on the edge of her bed, the girl turned and introduced herself by putting one hand up and slightly waving it.  
  
"I'm Antonia, you?" She said, a slightly low voice for a girl but normal sounding all the less.  
  
"Daria." She said, monotone, no idea for a sarcastic remark just yet.  
  
"What kind of music do you like?" Antonia asked first, a sort of odd question.  
  
"I don't really listen to music." Daria answered. "I was scarred as a child by too many Abba records." Antonia laughed slightly, smirking.  
  
"You don't listen to any music at all?" Antonia asked, eyebrows raised. "How do you survive?"  
  
"Well, I do listen to my friend's brothers band, but-"  
  
"What's the name, I might have heard of them." Antonia persisted.  
  
"Mystic Spiral?" Daria said, questioningly since she doubted Antonia had heard of them. Then she smiled to herself. "But they're thinking of changing the name." When Daria looked back up, she saw Antonia's mouth gaped wide open.  
  
"You know Mystic Spiral?" She practically shouted. Daria was a bit intimidated, this girl looked like she was either going to bite her or kiss her. Either way, Daria would get covered in spit.  
  
"Trent's my friend's brother." Daria stated, and Antonia fell back on the bed, her eyes wide and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Trent Lane is the hottest most talented guy in the entire world." She suddenly sat bolt upright. "I've been trying to convince my parents to let me go to a Mystic Spiral concert since I was 13." Daria had gotten over her feelings for Trent a long time ago, but a surge of what she put off as protectiveness swelled when she heard Antonia's words.  
  
"They'll be playing at the Zen this weekend, if they remember to wake up." Daria spoke, hiding her doubts inside of herself. "If you promise not to froth at the mouth, I'll introduce you to them."  
  
"Daria – you rock." Antonia said, nodding her head happily, and then fell back onto her bed.  
  
  
  
#@#@#&#()@!*@!)*@!)(*@!)*@!)!@*)(!@  
  
  
  
Flame flame flame me – I cant' stop it. But give me kudos for at least trying to have Daria stay in character, and remembering she is over Trent. Antonia is pretty much based on me, and what I hope to be like by college, so try not to hate on her too much. 


	2. 2

Yes- that was just an introduction. I plan to continue this until it's finished or it starts getting bad and nobody wants to read it anyway.  
  
Thomas – If you were a teenage girl who was 'in love' with the lead singer of a band – anything would qualify as a concert.  
  
Don't kill the messenger – I don't think Daria's a poser – Antonia is very loosely based on me, and as the story goes on will probably get more distant with any resemblance to me.  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed, and thanks for saying this has promise.  
  
I fixed the thing with Jane, so here's the rewrite:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After prolonged silence, Daria walked over to Antonia's bed quietly, not being the type to tip toe. Look down at her face, Daria heard soft snoring, and groaned.  
  
"20 minutes and you've already bored her to death, good job Morgendoffer." Daria said to herself, and then paused for a minute realizing she had just addressed herself by her own last name. Shaking her head and moving her glasses to rub her eyes, she walked outside the dorm.  
  
Daria walked around campus, not wanting to bother Jane by calling her on her first day – hers was bound to be more interesting than Daria's was so far. After about an hour and a half, Daria returned to her dorm room, where Antonia was no longer there.  
  
"And now she's runaway in the total horror of having you as a roommate. Wonderful." Daria paused as she had done before, wondering why she was acting so self-deprecating. As she tried to make her parents understand throughout high school, she didn't have low self-esteem. She just has low esteem for everyone else.  
  
Sitting down on her bed, Daria took out one of the more interesting books she was supposed to read for her Literature Theory class, and started to read it for the second time. At around page 76, the phone rang.  
  
"Dorm 248." Daria answered in her normal, uninterested voice.  
  
"Daria? Is that you or the grim reaper?" Replied the voice from the other end of the phone, which Daria happily recognized to be Jane's.  
  
"I think it might be both." Daria cracked a slight smile. Although she usually saved her Mona Lisa look for special occasions, for someone reason just talking to Jane that day made her happy enough to use it. "Hey Jane."  
  
"Hello to you too – so glad you still remember my name after all the interesting people I'm sure you have met."  
  
"Actually – I've only met my roommate – and I think she's run in fear of rooming with me will turn her into stone."  
  
"Or god forbid – a brain! So how bad is she?"  
  
"Actually ehh-" Daria felt herself blush slightly- she didn't know why mention of Antonia got her flustered. "She's fine. Any purpose to this call?"  
  
"Well I was thinking we could go get something to eat." Jane replied, surprising Daria.  
  
"But you're in Lawndale, unless you are stalking me and are hiding in my closet." Daria responded.  
  
"Actually, since I'll be starting BFAC midyear anyway, I decided I might as well get accustomed the city."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I'm renting an apartment near BFAC. The building manager is letting me paint the walls of the apartments in exchange for some of the rent, so it's pretty cheap and I don't have to get a roommate." Daria felt a little insulted that Jane just hadn't asked to room with her, or even told her. But there wasn't really any point in her saying anything, so she didn't.  
  
"So – Chinese food?" Jane finally said after a short lull in the conversation.  
  
"What? What happened to Pizza?" Daria asked, surprising herself with actual expressed emotion.  
  
"Jeez Daria – I just wanted to try something new. If it means that much to you we'll eat pizza." Daria shook her head in confusion with herself. What was wrong with her today?  
  
"Chinese is fine. Those little boxes are great holders for dismembered body parts."  
  
"And the heads of small children or animals." Jane added. "Meet you on the corner of Willis and 60th in half an hour?"  
  
"See you then." Daria hung up the phone. "Hopefully seeing Jane will get me functioning normal again." She thought, but then remembered she would have to tell Jane about Antonia coming to the Zen this weekend. But that was a good thing, right? Deciding to put any thoughts of Antonia, The Zen, or …. Trent …. out of her head for the sake of her odd but still active sanity, Daria left to go meet Jane.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
  
**I'm pretty sure I didn't get the quote quite right so if someone feels like correcting me, I'll fix it.  
  
This is short, and it's still more exposition than story. I write in short bunches, forgive me gods of fancfiction.net 


End file.
